The Daughter of Light
by SJHeechul
Summary: Hina really did not want to come to Japan but because of her Mother and Stepfather she was forced to move to Japan. She then discovers the Host Club and also Kyoya Ootori. How will their love story fold out? OC x Kyoya Ootori. There will be parts where the demigods show up. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Thank you for reading this fic! Quick disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club or Percy Jackson. I only own Hina. Anyway enjoy the story of Hina and her adventures with the Host club. This was very inspired by lots of different things. **

Aileen Hina Katayama did not want the fates to throw her into another hellish nightmare. However as we all know at this point, the Fates just hate demigods. As soon as her other hellish nightmare that included an evil Mother Earth and an insane, annoying, little boy was over she gets tossed into yet another nightmare. This time the nightmare was much more sinister and horrible. This horrible hellish nightmare was called high school, and it was invented to destroy every teen's self esteem and destroy Hina's life.

She had been kicked out of almost every school she had ever been to in her life. Which was normal for a demigod, but was not normal for her Stepdad who hated her. Her mom was no better. Always going along with what her rich new husband and step-kids wanted. Hina hated that. She hated how her real dad was currently being punished by Zeus and she hated how her mom and stepdad always pushed her away. A new year of High School was starting. This year she was even more depressed because first of all the other reasons, one of her friends, Leo, had presumably died saving everyone from the crazy, evil bitch, Mother Earth. Another reason was that she was moving. To _Japan_. To make it worse, she was going to some school for the rich elite on a scholarship. She really didn't want to leave America because it would make it much harder for her to travel to camp. Although she had so many things she hated in her life, she always tried to look on the bright side of things. If she didn't she would have died of negativity a long time ago. She thought of Japan and thought, I can speak Japanese, I have a scholarship for archery, and I can make new friends….. I guess.

She was standing outside of Ouran Academy and looking around the pink school. Why would you make a school pink? She looked down at her yellow uniform and sighed. When she first saw the uniform she wanted to sacrifice it to the gods but thought they wouldn't want such an ugly piece of clothing and thought better of it. She walked towards the school one step at a time. She was thinking about how long it would take her to get expelled from this one. She went to her classroom. She was in her second year of High School. The teacher announced that there was a new student and told her to introduce herself to the class.

"Hello everyone. My name is Aileen Hina Katayama. I am from America. Please call me, Hina." She announced. She took her seat in front of a blonde boy who smiled at her.

During break, the blonde student came up to her. He came real close to her face and whispered, "Hello princess" then he backed away and holding out a rose, said, "My name is Tamaki Suoh, come to the third music room after school. The host club gladly welcomes new students." Hina really didn't know what the hades was going on. So she just smiled, nodded, and took the rose without responding. At lunch time, she went to the very huge cafeteria and sat down alone and ate her lunch in silence. What she didn't know was that a certain boy with straight black hair and glasses, was looking at her from his place at the Host Club table. After school was over, she got geared up and then she went exploring her new school. It was really pink. She found some stables, a huge field, and finally she found the archery range. She went towards the range and touched her bracelet. The bracelet she got from her father when she came to camp many years ago. Right before she entered the Range, she took off her bracelet and could feel as it transformed into a bow, and a light weight settled on her backside as the quiver appeared with its endless supply of arrows. She entered the range and started to practice shooting bullseye after bullseye. After about an hour of practicing she headed home.

She was living not too far from the school in a big house, alone. Her parents were in Osaka. They had told her they wanted her in a separate house. They had told her it was because they wanted the best education for her, but she knew it was because they didn't want her around because of all the "bad luck" she brought. It was in reality, monsters but her parents didn't know that. She had gotten into Ouran with a scholarship for her world famous Archery skills. That's right. She was an Olympian, no not like her father, like the kind where they compete for their country. She had gotten gold medals for almost every time she's been in the Olympics. Of course it was easy considering her father was Apollo.

* * *

Hina POV

Hi. I should introduce myself. My name is Aileen Hina Katayama and I am a demigod. Daughter of Apollo. Maybe you already guessed that. I am 17 years old. I've been in two wars, and I'm currently living alone in Japan while going to a school filled with rich people. I was forced to move here by my parents. Not Apollo. My mom and my stepdad. My mom is an Olympian like me. She was a famous archer but a few years ago she suffered a shoulder injury, so she is not doing archery anymore. My mom met my stepdad after she quit and they got married pretty quickly. My step dad brought two boys with him when he and my mom got married. They are Gus, who is 7, and Gabe, who is 9. My whole family don't know I'm half god. The only people who know are my fellow weirdos.

Ouran was interesting so far. There was a kid in my class, Tamaki Suoh, who had actually talked to me. He was a little… weird..? I don't know how to describe what that interaction was, but it was something. A few students had said hi but most of them left after just that. I ate lunch alone today. It wasn't too bad but I missed my friends back in America. I used to go to Goode and Percy went to that school so it was fun. Now I'm here in JAPAN with no one. I came back home after practicing, ate dinner, and did my homework for the day. After this, I Iris Messaged Will. He was with Nico in the infirmary.

"Will!" I shouted. Nico looked over first. Will was preoccupied with a halfblood that had hurt their leg at 9 in the morning. "Hey Nico!" Nico waved at me then got Will to notice me. We talked about my first day and how everything was going back at camp. We talked for about 20 minutes. Then I went to bed.

The next morning, Tamaki confronted me. He came up to me flipped his hair around and said, "My Princess, I missed you yesterday." I sort of backed away and put on a fake smile.

"I'm sorry, I had to practice." I responded.

"Practice what?" Tamaki tilted his head like a puppy waiting for a treat.

"Uhh.. Archery." I answered.

"Oh wow! Archery you say?! Did you hear that Kyoya?! She's an archer!" Tamaki looked over my shoulder and talked to another boy in the class. I turned around and I locked eyes with the most alluring brown eyes I had ever seen. We just kind of stared at each other for about 2 seconds, then I thought I should introduce myself.

"Hi, my name is Hina. Kyoya, was it?" I asked

"Hello. Yes my name is Kyoya Ootori," He turned to Tamaki, "Also yes Tamaki. I was aware of the fact that was an archer," He turned back to me and said,'' You are Aileen Hina Katayama. Famous olympic archer. You are here with an archery scholarship. You have ADHD and Dyslexia. Your step father is the owner of The Minami Foundation and your Mother was also an Olympic archer until a few years ago."

"Yess… Umm how did you know this?" I asked.

"It's my job to know things." He simply responded.

Although that did not really make things too clear, I just let it go. He had so much information on me, it scared me a little. He was pretty close to my secret. Of course that secret was something no one with a mortal mind would every just… guess. Even her own parents didn't know she was a child of the god of music, poetry, medicine, and the sun.

After classes ended for the day, one of the girls came up to me. "Hi my name is Akita Himinaya. Do you want to go to the host club with me?" She asked.

"What's a host club?" I responded with a question. Her eyes went wide.

"You don't know what the most famous club in the school is?! You HAVE to come with me now!" With that, she dragged me from the classroom outside and finally we reached the third music room.

When I opened the doors to this "host club" I saw a blinding light (which didn't blind me because… I mean daughter of Apollo) and some Rose petals flew into my face. I really did not see that coming, but what surprised me more was that when the rose petals disappeared I saw 6 guys and 1 girl. Although the girl was dressed as a guy for some reason. Maybe she was transgender? Hhm. Well anyway it's not my business anyway. I saw two people I recognized. Kyoya Ootori and Tamaki Suoh. I looked at Kyoya and he just smiled at me but it didn't seem to be reaching his eyes. Sure, it could have fooled most people, but I could tell. It was fake. What was weird was that I was kind of disappointed that it was fake.

"Princess. I am delighted you could join us." Tamaki took my hand and kind of whispered. I pulled my hand out of his soft grip and just smiled.

"Heyyy.. Ummmm soo what do I do in this club?" I awkwardly said.

"Well, we have to find you a host that is your type first. Tell me princess, are you the wild type? Boy Lolita? Little Devil types? The natural type? The cool type? Or would you like to try me? The Princely type." Tamaki did a flashy introduction. Ending with him very close to my face yet again. I was starting to get annoyed.

"Um. Actually can you stop invading my personal space? I don't know about the girls here, but I would really appreciate it if you would kindly stop shoving your face into my personal space." This statement seemed to hurt Tamaki as he went off to sulk in a corner. "Wait, Im sorry Tamaki. Will it make you feel better is I pick a host?" I said feeling bad. Instantly Tamaki got up.

"Oh yes! Who will you choose?" Tamaki excitedly exclaimed.

"I think I'll go with Mr. Cool type over there." I said laughing at how fast Tamaki's moods seemed to change.

"Right this way." Kyoya said with that fake smile I could see through.

We talked for about an hour. There were a few other girls there and he gave the same fake smile to each of them. He asked how my life was like in New York. I answered. I asked about his job at the Host Club. He said he was the vice president and in charge of the money. We laughed a little. Then I left.

Soon after I left I headed to the Archery range. Then I passed the school again and I saw a strange figure in the window where the 3rd Music Room was. It seemed like it had 3 heads. _Shit! _I thought _Only a few days in and a monster attack already? Why is my life like this? _I was thinking these thoughts as I ran towards the Music Room as fast as I could. The Sun was setting so I didn't have enough light to sunlight travel (I know it doesn't exist in the PJO universe but just pretend that it does. I will also be referring this as LT) I got to the Music Room and notched an arrow and aimed at the figure in front of the window, but only it wasn't a monster. It was a mannequin with the twins next to it. I still had my arrow pointed at them but in my shock I let go of the string. However, I managed to steer it away from actual people. Unfortunately, I shot the edge of a table full of very expensive looking teacups. _Shit. _

"What just happened?" One of the twins asked his brother.

"It seems that Ms. Katayama broke our 7000000 yen tea set." Kyoya chimed in.

"Oh my gods I'm so sorry!" I quickly squeaked, "How can I repay you… I don't have 7000000 yen I can give you.." I told them truthfully

"Well, I suppose a female host could be okay.. Maybe a friend to the girls." Tamaki said thoughtfully. "Starting from tomorrow you are a host!"

The next day the announcement went out that I would be a new host. A friend to the ladies that visited. The next few days went by without any real action. Until one day after the host club had closed, I had fallen asleep on the couch. When I opened my eyes the only person remaining was Kyoya. I was tired from all the hosting and the archery practice _and _the monster attacks.

"Oh Hello Kyoya was I sleeping for long?" I asked. He kept typing on his computer.

"Not too long Hina. On the contrary you only slept for 20 minutes." Kyoya answered. He was smiling again. That smile I really wanted to know the truth of.

"Hey Kyoya, can I ask you something?" He just stared at me and nodded. "Why do you always use your fake smile at me? If you don't want to smile just don't. I won't mind. I just want to see who you really are. If that's not asking too much." I blurted out. Kyoya looked thoughtful.

"No not at all. You're part of the Host Club so yes, I will try to be less of a host around you. I guess I could try to treat you as an acquaintance instead of a guest." Kyoya states. I just stared at him for a few seconds. I was expecting him to deny my claims or something. It was the opposite reaction and it made me ecstatic.

"Thank you." I beamed, "see you tomorrow."

**Okay so that was it for chapter 1. I think I'm going to do just Hina's POV from now on. Tell me what you think plz… Give me some constructive criticism. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you for reading another chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club or Percy Jackson. I only own Hina. **

I went home that day feeling happy about what had happened. However a nasty surprise was waiting for me when I got home. It was the Chimera. I immediately got ready to fight. The creature spewed fire in my way but I donged. I shot an arrow and it landed on the creature's lion resembling leg. I dodged another spew of fire. Unfortunately the fire landed on the roof of my house and it started to burn. I dodged another spew of fire, which landed on the front lawn. I shot another arrow. This time into the creature's heart. It disintegrated. I ran into the burning house got my duffle bag that I keep next to the front door at all times and left. In the bag I kept nectar, ambrosia, food, water, some money and a few golden Drachma. I was singed a little and I had some fractures. I ate some ambrosia and it healed well. I debated what I should do. I could risk going to my parents to beg and ask for forgiveness for ruining their little house that I was allowed to stay in. Or I had the option to risk LT when the sun was close to setting completely. I decided to go with neither. I went to an open 24 hours Onsen to sleep and take a shower.

I showed up the next day looking like a hot mess. All day people asked me if I was okay. I just said I was fine and just that I had trouble sleeping the other night. Which was a version of the truth. Finally the end of the day came but the Host Club wouldn't let me leave until I told them what was going on. So I had to tell them.

"My house burned down. I slept at an Onsen. I'll be fine." As soon as I said this everyone offered me a place at their house, well except Kyoya, but I declined their very generous offers.

I was walking out of school when someone grabbed my arm from behind. I was about to flip him and kick him when I heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Hina" Kyoya Ootori called out to me. I turned around and stared wide eyed at him. He only chuckled. Wait. He _chuckled. _He didn't use that fake smile or laugh. He actually chuckled at me. He was being real with me. This felt like a huge win for me. I wanted to throw my hands up in the air and just celebrate this moment. The first time Kyoya Ootor was real person towards me. Instead I just stared at him and then smiled.

"Hey Kyoya." I said simply. I waited for him to go on with what he wanted to tell me or something.

"I don't think I'll be very comfortable knowing you'll be sleeping at a commoners Onsen." Kyoya said softly. Then a limo pulled up and Kyoya opened the door for me and like I was in a trance, I just said thank you and I got in.

We drove to the Ootori estate. When we get there, I thought it was one of the biggest houses I had ever seen. I mean my parents' house and my house was huge but this house was _huge! _

I got out of the car and into the house. Kyoya led me to the room I would stay at. When we were on our way here I apologized and thanked Kyoya about 50 times. I did it another, I would say, 20 times when I was introduced to my very luxurious room.

"Oh gods wow! Thank you so much Kyoya!" I exclaimed.

"No problem." Kyoya simply responded. By that time it was about dinner time. I told him I was okay and he said it would just be the two of us today because his parents and brothers were off on a business trip.

"Wait then is it okay for me to be here. I don't want to be here in secret or something like that." I quickly sputtered. He showed me his light chuckle again and shook his head.

"No, no. Don't worry. My family knows you're here. Well then shall we get some dinner?" Kyoya asked.

"Okay" I responded. Then we had dinner, then we retired to do our homework and go to bed.

For the next few weeks all was well. The host club was going pretty great. I had girls come to me for dating advice, relationship problems, and just some who wanted information of the other hosts (which was kind of creepy ngl). Living with the Ootori family was going great. When the rest of the family came back from their trip I thanked them all and tried to help with the household things as much as possible. I also started doing homework with Kyoya. I found it was surprisingly more calming to be sitting next to someone typing away at a keyboard than complete silence. I was a lot slower than Kyoya on most subjects. The one subject I was good at was Greek. You know why. I was slowly becoming more and more close friends with Kyoya. We were talking more and spent _a lot _of time together. The rest of the Host Club didn't know that I was living with Kyoya. I just told them I found a place to live, so they would think I was still sleeping at an Onsen.

One day the host club started talking about going to the beach. I was totally down. I wanted to catch some waves and bask in the sun.

We were at the beach I was wearing a blue bikini and a beach cover up with some white sandals.

It was a lovely sunny day and I was sitting at a table in front of Kyoya. I was sitting on the sunny side of the table with Kyoya madly scrawling away at a clipboard. I was sipping some iced tea and looking out into the ocean. I watched the hosts do their thing. Most of the girls here came to see the boys' half nakedness so I was just there to enjoy the beach.

"Look at this beautiful ocean Kyoya. I wonder what my friend Percy is doing right now. I wonder what all my friends are doing." she said with a sigh. Kyoya looked up from his clipboard. It seemed like he was just looking at me. Kind of observing me. He then got up and left to go inform Mori Senpai about why there were so many shellfish here.

The rest of the day went by and soon it was almost sunset. The boys had been competing to find Haruhi's weakness. I just stayed back with Kyoya. Although I was curious about where he got those pictures from.

Then we heard the screams of a girl shouting Tamaki's name.

"Tamaki-sama! It's Haruhi-kun!" She shouted. I immediately got up from my spot in the chair and ran towards the sound of Tamaki shouting while running towards the cliff where Haruhi was in trouble.

I got to the cliff to see Tamaki jumping after Haruhi and the twins angrily starting to go towards the two bastards. I stepped forward in front of the twins. I was angry. Really really angry. These assholes had tried to take advantage of young girls and had the audacity to throw a person off a cliff. I realized these guys were _American. _Japanese American. _Wow. Way to go! You just engraved in the minds of more people that Americans are assholes. Thanks a lot. _Now I was furious.

"You Americans?" I asked in english.

"Yeah. What you want? A piece of my ass, sweetheart?" The dude said while laughing with his friend.

"Okay! That's it!" I then proceeded to lunge at the two full force (well okay maybe not full force because that could really hurt these mortals) then I punched one guy in his face and the other in the stomach. I kicked them down to their knees and kicked them one at a time. It was then that I was gently pulled back by Kyoya.

"You thought I couldn't do anything to you? You fucking peices of shit." I yelled, "Ugh. I need a swim. I need to cool down.. Ugh I fucking hate assholes." I said mostly to myself as I was walking off.

I reached the beach and I took a swim. I poked my head out of the water and I was faced with the members of the host club, except Tamaki and Haruhi. I walked out onto the beach.

"So, you can fight?" One of the twins asked.

"Yeah I'm not a martial art kind of girl though. I guess you can say I'm more street. I can fight is the point. So, what happened to those assholes?" I said nonchalantly. While reaching for the towel in Kyoya's hand.

"We collected their IDs. They'll be charged for trespassing into private property." Kyoya informed me.

"Good. Umm. Well I just wanted to say thank you for stopping me from going further. I just really hate people like them. I'm sorry if you guys panicked seeing me fight two guys or anything. Haha." I laughed to finish off my sentences because I felt awkward.

"It's okay Hina! We forgive you!" Hani and the Twins exclaimed while hugging me. Mori just nodded when I looked at him and Kyoya also smiled. A real one. Nowadays he was giving me his real smiles not the fake ones.

"Okay we better go inside. I'm getting kind of hungry." I said walking towards the house.

I showered and changed into a long skirt and a crop top. I IM'd Percy who was with Annabeth.

"Hey guys how you been?" I greeted.

"Hey A (**Her english name is Aileen**) we're fine. How's Japan?" They greeted back.

"It's fine…. Well actually.." Then I proceeded to tell them everything up to this point.

"So you're living with a boy? Also you beat up a few guys? Also you went to the beach and you didn't invite me?" The last one was Percy.

"Yes, yes and I'm sorry! But you have to deal with it. I said while stifling a laugh.

"Oh dam! Sick burn" Percy said mocking shock. I laughed really hard at our little inside joke while Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

"Well have fun with the all boys club you joined. Haha. We have to go help Percy's mom." Annabeth said.

"Okay bye!" I said before slashing through the connection.

I left for the diner and I saw Tamaki in the corner sulking.

"Um… What's up with him?" I asked Kyoya. He proceeded to tell me what I missed while I was in the water.

"Oh… Well… I hope Haruhi apologizes." I whispered.

Soon dinner was ready but the room was filled with tension. As Tamaki and Haruhi hadn't made up yet. She started eating and so did everyone else one by one. I had the most amount of crabs in my life. I felt kind of bad in the beginning. Thinking of what Percy would say if he saw me eating crabs. Then I remembered that Percy had said that crabs were like the spiders of the ocean and that we should eat more crabs. As soon as annabeth heard the word spider she shuddered and almost left the conversation. After that memory I had no trouble stuffing my stomach with some delicious crabs.

The whole argument with Tamaki and Haruhi went down and then the whole apology went down. The hugging was the best part of this. Then Haruhi had to go puke. I then got up to leave as well.

I went back to my room to get ready for bed and I saw Kyoya leaving his room. I went up to him and we met up and went to the living room to play games or something.

Thunder shook the room. I leaned into Kyoya who was sitting next to me on the couch. The twins saw me and said, "Hina… Are you afraid of Thunder?" They looked very mischievous

I looked up and I said, "No. I'm just not very fond of the notion of thunder." This seemed to really confuse everyone, so I just chuckled.

"Wait is Tamaki alone with Haruhi right now?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes." Kyoya said bluntly.

"Are you sure it's a good idea-" Hikaru started to say

"-to leave the two of them alone?" Kaoru finished.

"She's with our Tamaki. What could possibly go wrong?" Kyoya tried to reassure the twins.

A few minutes had passed and the storm was still going on. It made me nervous. Thunder always did. Well not like darkness but still thunder always got under my skin and just made my stomach turn in a weird way.I mean maybe that's why I really disliked Zeus. Actually no. It was because he's just a drama queen/asshole.

"Maybe we should check on them. Just in case... " Hikaru said. Kaoru nodded. Kyoya sighed and got up. Honey-senpai bounded down the hallways and was first in front of the door with Mori-senpai just behind him. The Hitachin twins were next. They got in front of the door and waited for Kyoya and I to arrive. I got up and started to walk with Kyoya. Kyoya and I reached the front of the door just in time to see Hikaru knock on the door.

"Sir. We're coming in!" The twins yelled before opening the door.

When we opened the door Haruhi had a blindfold on and Tamaki was talking about how earplugs helped with not hearing anything.

"Despicable" Hikaru said.

"What kind of play is this?" Kaoru said. They both sounded disgusted. Mori-senpai looked somewhat madish and I couldn't see Honey-senpai's reaction but I was sure it was a similar expression. I looked over at Kyoya and I could see he wasn't showing much emotion as always. His eyebrows were slightly raised though so I could tell he was somewhat "shocked." I however, unlike the rest of the host club, was trying not to laugh out loud. I was trying my best to stifle my laughter. I might have looked as though I was having a fit.

"It's not what you think!" Tamaki yelled. He sounded truly panicked. This made me want to laugh even more.

The next day we went back to our respective houses. We had taken one of Kyoya's family's cars so we could drop everyone off at their houses and Kyoya and I went back to the Ootori estate.

**So another chappy is donneee! Yay! Okay I promise Kyoya will find out soon. Get ready! Also is it Hitachin or Hitachiin? I already have a few chapters done already. Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Thanks for reading. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Hina **

A few months passed and it was now summer break. I was going back to see my friends in New York. I was really excited to see them. Until of course it had to be messed up.

I woke up 3 days into summer vacation to the ringing of my phone. It was Takaki.

"What! Why the hell are you calling so early?" I yelled into the phone. The thing that the Ootori family and I had in common was our sleep schedule. I was not an early riser.

"Haruhi has gone missing!" He started and he was off in a rant about how her family had gone bankrupt and run away. Then the other host club members started to but into the conversation. Then Kyoya spoke.

"Forgive me for interrupting your dramatic delusion, but Haruhi is in Karuizawa." Kyoya informed the very delusional Tamaki. Even after that, Tamaki still didn't get it so Kyoya had to explain that Haruhi had taken a summer job in Karuizawa. The Host Club members were not very happy that Kyoya had kept this from them.

So that's how I was dragged into going to Karuizawa with the rest of the host club and forced to delay my trip to NYC.

When we got to Karuizawa, Kyoya told me off to the side that his family had a cottage near the Pension and that I could stay there with him. Not going to lie. This simple little statement made me get some butterflies in my stomach.

The refreshing competition had started for the single room that was available. I was just hanging back with Kyoya making light conversation.

"I think the twins will win, what do you think?"

"Yes that makes the most sense statistically. I agree with you."

At that moment Haruhi came over to the table we were sitting at, "Kyoya-senpai, you're keeping your distance from all this." She observed.

"Of course. Winning means I'd end up staying here alone which frankly doesn't appeal to me. I'll just sit back and watch things unfold then head for the cottage." Kyoya stated.

"The cottage? You mean your family's?"

"That's right. We all have one in the area?" When Kyoya said this, Haruhi looked very irritated. Kyoya then proceeded to break down why the twins will win.

After that whole thing, as Kyoya and I predicted the winners of the competition turned out to be the Hitachiin s.

We headed back to the Ootori cottage and got ready for dinner. We had a nice meal in which we only made light conversation about how Karuizawa was nice and other unimportant things.

Later we were in the living room drinking some tea when suddenly, "Do you miss your friends in New York Hina?" Kyoya asked. I was taken aback by his straight forward question.

"Yes I do.. I'm looking forward to seeing them again. I'm going to tell them all about the Host Club and all the things I had to do. Oh Gods when I tell them how I had to act like a host- Oh gods their gonna make fun of me for ages." I said while laughing.

"Tell me about your friends." Kyoya looked me in the eyes. Those brown eyes shined as he looked at me. He actually had emotion in those eyes. I looked back into his eyes. We held each other's gaze for what seemed like a century. I was hypnotized by those sharp eyes.

I cleared my throat. "Uhh.. Yeah.. Yeah. I can tell you about my friends…. Umm well who should I start with? Um I guess I'll start with Annabeth." I told him about all of my friends from camp. We laughed and we had a great time. He asked me one more question though.

"Do your parents know you are living at the Ootori estate and that your house burned down?" He inquired.

"No. I didn't tell them. They haven't called me ever since we came to Japan. They're like that. I don't even expect anything anymore. My mom never cared about me. She never wanted me anyway. After my dad left her, she just treated me like I was some worthless piece of crap that she never asked for. Then she married my stepdad and he brought along 2 boys that also hated me. I hate that my dad is who he is and I hate that she doesn't know who he is-" _Oh crap _I thought. _I messed up. _

"Who's your dad?" I knew he would ask that. Oh shit. Oh shit. What do I do? OH ShiT! How could I screw up like THIS? I mean I knew that maybe I would have to tell him if he ever caught me IM-ing someone or killing a monster or a monster ever attacked us, but I didn't think I would _say _something to blow my cover. Well, I guess I could tell him.

"Well… Okay, don't freak out or anything. Also after this, if you think I'm batshit crazy I get it. I'll be hard to accept." He just nodded. "Okay. Do you know about Greek Mythology?"

After about 2 hours of explaining, proving my powers, IM-ing camp to prove that I'm not crazy, and some more explaining, I finally got him to accept this new shocking fact. At first he thought I was joking, then he thought I was crazy, then he thought he was crazy, and then finally he accepted the facts. I told him not to tell anyone else because he was the only mortal I ever told. After he accepted it though, he went back to his calm demeanor and I was relieved that I told him. I wanted someone to talk to in Japan without having to IM someone. I was so happy I could talk to Kyoya.

The next day we went back to the pension. That day I found out Hikaru definitely had a thing for Haruhi and that Haruhi was scared of thunder. That day was also exciting. Following Hikaru and Haruhi on a date was much more fun than expected. Although I did have a feeling that Haruhi wouldn't actually end up dating Hikaru. I'm no daughter of Aphrodite but anyone with eyes could see that Tamaki really liked Haruhi and Haruhi did too, even if both of them didn't know.

I went to New York via LT to visit my friends and I stayed for a week. I came back and was dead asleep for about 24 hours. When I woke up it was early morning and I went to the kitchen to get myself a glass of water. I then took the water and my copy of the _Odyssey _(that was in greek) and went to Kyoya's room to see if he was awake (not likely but still) and to sit on the couch because my room did not have a couch. Yeah yeah, you could say it is a little weird for me to just go into Kyoya's room, but it wasn't because I had gotten permission to come into his room when we had become closer friends.

So I was sitting on the couch of Kyoya's bedroom after checking that he was still asleep. He had probably slept at 5 am again. Then I heard a noise outside of the door, which made me stand up immediately and reach for my necklace. The door opened and standing in front of me, was the host club. _! OH SHIT OH SHIIIIiiiiITTTtttttt…. _This was going to be hard to explain.

"Uhhhhhhhhh…. What are you doing here?" I stuttered out. Tamaki stared mouth open, the twins had their signature smirk on, Hani looked surprised and Mori also looked slightly shocked. I mean yeah. I would be too if I saw a girl in Kyoya Ootori's bedroom just chilling on his couch.

"We could ask you the same thing? Hikaru said smirking.

"Yes. So why _are _you here?" Kyoya said matching Hikaru's smirk.

"Well.. Okay. You know what? Don't smirk like that guys! This is not what you could possibly be thinking. I'm living in the Ootori estate for now. Also don't be so loud okay guys? Kyoya's sleeping." I kind of whisper.

"Wait so when you said you found a place to live after your house burned down, you meant Kyo-chan's house?" Honey-senpai asked. I just nodded. Tamaki was still in shock and starting to disintegrate.

"Uhh.. Tamaki are you okay?" I asked.

"He's broken Hina. You broke him." Kyoya simply said.

"Ummm sorry?" I said, but I made it sound like a question because I mean it's not _my _fault they showed up unannounced. Okay yes we didn't tell them that we were living together but I mean come on. Would you? You know how they are, you probably know better than any of us. That's why you're reading this.

After that Tamaki slowly came back to us and then asked me a million questions. Then he tried to wake Kyoya up to go to some fair. Not a good decision my dude.

After that whole thing they managed to drag Kyoya out and went to the fair. I wasn't paying attention to the other guys when they talked about where they were going because I was sitting down on a bench where Kyoya was placed down by Tamaki. I just looked at him sleeping, his neck looked tired so I let him rest his head on my head by leaning on his shoulder. The height difference would have made Kyoya super uncomfortable if he just leaned on my shoulders. As I was leaning, I felt tired all of a sudden. Maybe I woke up too early. I slowly drifted off to sleep. I had a nightmare, ugghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fml.

It was a memory. I was in front of the pit of darkness staring down into the void. The darkness. My worst enemy. I felt my stomach twist and I felt as if I would throw up. The dark pit seemed to rumble with dark beating. Like a heartbeat. I watched into the pit as my two best friends fell into the darkness and I could hear myself scream as someone held me back from going in. This was when the dream started to change from a memory. That person who held me back was shaking me and before I knew it I was awake. I had tears in my eyes but judging by how people weren't staring, I probably hadn't screamed. In front of me Kyoya was looking at me with worried eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Uhh.. Yeah, yeah.. I'm.. I'm fine. I- I just had a nightmare. Demigods do that sometimes. Oh! Did I wake you up I'm sorry." I replied.

"No. It's quite alright. I already woke up before you started having your nightmare." He said. "By the way, where are we?"

"Oh yeah. I tried to stop him but he and the rest of them wouldn't listen to me. The host club dragged you to a commoner's fair."

"Well I don't have any money or my phone." He said.

"Well we could try looking for them. Or.. Haruhi? Is that you?" I called to Haruhi.

"Oh what are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"Oh well Kyoya was dragged out here by the host club and my mind was too wonky to remember to bring anything." I replied.

"Haruhi, how much do you have on you right now?" Kyoya asked. That's how we ended up going to a fast food restaurant and eating some burgers.

Haruhi was surprised to see Kyoya's non-host side of him, while I was not phased because well, while I was living with him I saw that side more often than the Host side. Haruhi caught onto how I wasn't phased and asked how I was so nonchalant about this. I simply said that I knew this side because I was living with him, and Haruhi almost choked on the drink she was having. Kyoya smirked while this happened. I explained further and Haruhi just nodded.

After that whole thing was over, we went to shop a little. After a bit of looking around we heard a woman gush over a vase that was supposed to have been made by a famous potter. I thought the guy was a little sketchy, but didn't have any proof of the matter so I looked away. Then I saw Kyoya approached the old woman and the man who was selling, and declared that it was a fake with excellent evidence and some threatening. The woman thanked him many times before leaving. Haruhi says that helping the woman was out of character for him. He simply responds that he saw her ring that was a sign of a family that the Ootori's do business with. I found that hard to believe since we couldn't see the woman from where we were standing. I guess I did learn something new about Kyoya today. I had to admit, I was starting to really feel something for this guy. The rest of the day was a fun event overall and Tamaki got a new dog.

**So that's another one done. I read the reviews. Thank you so much for your suggestions. I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Thank you! Also the ! was that feeling that everyone gets but can't describe in words. Like panic so panicky that you can't express at all. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Thank you for reading yet another chappy. Okay so this is kind of where things get more interesting and it is where it goes out of the anime.**

Another few months passed and it was now almost the New Year. I was trying to juggle practicing and the Host Club activities. The Ouran Host Club was having a new years eve party at the school and all was invited. I bought a beautiful dress for the occasion and I couldn't wait. This New Years was supposed to be special for me because I was planning on telling Kyoya how I felt. We had become very close friends over the last couple of months but then I had started to develop actual feelings for the guy. Every second I spent with him all I could think about was him taking me in his arms, softly calling my name and softly kissing me. It has been hard not to say anything for so long, but it just hadn't been able to come up casually. I certainly had not been brave enough to do it before. I didn't know if I was going to be brave enough on New Years eve. I thought about Kyoya. I thought about his sharp cat-like eyes and his beautiful face and that calm and logical personality of his. When I thought about him I got the courage to do it.

It was New Years Eve and I was in my room all ready for the party. Someone knocked on my room.

"Come in!" I yelled. I was looking at myself in the mirror one last time before leaving. Kyoya came in through the door. He looked at me with eyebrows slightly raised and a slight smile spreading across his face. That fucking smile. It killed me every time. I looked at him a little nervous. "Do I look okay?" I asked looking away from him.

"You look perfect." He said very simply. He didn't add anything to it. He didn't say wow or whatever but I loved that. I loved how he never really added anything to his compliments. He gave them to me straight but I knew he meant every last word.

We drove to the school and we arrived at 6 to get ready for the guests. Since today was mostly just a party I wasn't really a host today. I could be if need be but I wasn't forced to be like poor Haruhi was.

The party started at 7 pm. I was dancing and laughing and having fun. Until it was about 2 minutes before midnight. I looked over at Kyoya and walked over to him. My heart was beating way too hard and it couldn't be healthy. Will, my brother, would have told me to calm down unless I wanted to die from a heart attack. I was now in front of Kyoya.

"Hey. Umm can I tell you something real quick?" I asked. He nodded and I dragged him to a spot in the corner where no one could hear us, and where we could hear each other very easily. "I just wanted to say.. Um. I-I'm sorry.." I chickened out. I ran like hell in my heels and ran towards the exit. I was on the steps of the school. It was a minute to midnight and I actually did feel kind of like Cinderella right now. I stopped running and sat down on the very cold steps. It was super cold but I had to sit because my legs gave out from the running. _Okay it gave out because I was nervous to talk to Kyoya okay?! Im a demigod, my ass would have been monster chow by now if my legs gave out that easily._

"Hina?" I heard Kyoya's voice and all the hair on my body stood up. I heard footsteps approaching. Click- clack, click- clack. (****You know the sound dress shoes make when guys walk in them.. How do you even describe that?) ****The footsteps got louder. I abruptly stood up in that moment to just book it again but my legs just would not work. _That's why you never stand up too fast after your legs give out. _I just fell backwards without being able to do anything except for flailing my arms around and let out a half-assed scream. Then as I was preparing my soul to hit the hard surface of the cold steps, something warm and comfortable grabbed my backside. I opened my eyes to see Kyoya holding me in his arms. That's when I knew I had to say it now. "Kyoya, I like you," _5 _"I liked you when I first saw you" _4 _"Then I liked you as a friend" _3 _"but I like you as more than just a friend." _2 _"Kyoya, I like you." _1_ "a lot." That's when something happened. Something that I could never forget in a million years. Kyoya Ootori leaned down and kissed me hard on the lips as the clock tower struck midnight. His lips were soft and warm. We kissed lightly but it was explosive. It felt like fireworks were erupting in the pit of my stomach, and as a girl who has only ever felt gut wrenching fear, sadness, anger etc, it was nice to feel a different sensation in my stomach for a change. When we separated I had the biggest grin on my face and Kyoya was also smirking.

"Happy New Year Hina. Now can you stand up? My arm is starting to hurt a little." He said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah sorry." I apologize. Then I did something that even I was surprised by. I kissed him. This time it was deeper and longer. We savored the moment and the feelings. We broke apart and looked deep into each other's eyes.

"Hina, I've also grown to like you. Would you be my girlfriend?" He spoke after a while. I looked into his eyes that held a very genuine expression to them. One I hadn't seen before.

"Yes. Kyoya. I would love to be your girlfriend." I replied. He kissed me again. This time it was soft yet firm and I felt like I was being recharged by sunlight although we were surrounded by darkness. It felt like Kyoya was a bright light that gave me energy and power in a dark cold world. We stayed there for a bit longer before I got too cold and had to go back inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Thank you for reading yet another chap. So there is a part in this where it is taken from a few scenes from Brooklyn 99. If you know where this part is let's be friends. Enjoy! **

After that night we decided to keep the relationship a secret from the rest of the Host Club and of course the rest of the school. We didn't want the relationship to get in the way of our duties as a host. It was mostly to keep Tamaki happy. We decided on a couple of rules though. The first rule was to keep things light, because we had been friends and we were living together. The second was to not take things too far because well.. we were living together. We had been dating like this for a few months now. We had started our third and final year of High School. I had been training for an archery competition. So that meant going to the range every day after host club duties. I had gotten picked to represent the US in the next Olympics in London. One night, I was about to head over to Kyoya's room when my phone rang.

"Where are you Aileen Hina Katayama!?" My mom yelled from the other end.

"Oh so you finally found out? Funny how you didn't know until right now. The house burnt down mother. I didn't think you would ever find out. Seeing as you hardly ever visit or call. I mean this is literally the first call you've given me ever since we've gotten to Japan. How could you be such a heartless woman? I'm not going to tell you where I am. Good job on figuring out your daughter is missing after almost a year. I could be dead and you wouldn't have known until this moment. I can't believe you!" I yelled into the phone then hung up. I didn't want to hear it. My mother drove me insane. She hated me and I knew that. I knew I had no mortal family to trust. I only had a godly one. Well I don't know about my dad but I knew I could trust my brothers and sisters and my friends back at camp. Also, now I had a boyfriend who cared about me and good friends. I thought about the people in my life. I thought about all the things I've been through. I decided I should be grateful for the life I've got. I didn't want to be one of those demigods who got bitter. I had seen what bitterness can do to a person, a good friend. I didn't want to be like that. I went towards Kyoya's room to bid him goodnight.

"Hey Kyoya. I just wanted to tell you goodnight. Also, thank you for always being there for me." I choked out. I wasn't planning to cry or anything but when I said that I just couldn't keep my tears at bay. Oh stupid emotions!

"Hina what's wrong?" Kyoya said coming towards me.

"I got a call from my mother.. it's the first one I've gotten since we came to Japan." I sputtered. Kyoya responded by kissing me on the forehead and hugging me. He was warm unlike how he comes off sometimes. Kyoya was a meticulous person and businessman but he was caring when need be. He might have seemed detached and cold hearted but I knew he wasn't always like that. For example, he knew to hug his girlfriend when she was crying. I was thankful for such a great person in my life. He had a caring side to him, although most of the time he only does something for profit. I loved him for that. I looked up from the hug and I looked into Kyoya's eyes, and my mouth said those three little words that had been lingering on my mind for a long time, "I love you Kyoya."

"I love you too Hina." He said while wiping the tears off my cheeks. After that we kissed each other goodnight and I was about to go back to bed when Kyoya turned me back around and kissed me hard. I immediately kissed him back. I slightly opened my mouth and he took the invitation. He was pressing me against the wall, and I had my hands in his hair. I pressed up against him more and my shit lifted up a little in the process. Kyoya's hands slid down from my waist and again up my shirt. His hands were now on my back and I had my arms around his neck. Then I jumped up on him, wrapping my legs around his waist. Then, Kyoya and I went like that up to his bed.

"So we broke a rule.." I said laughing as I laid in his embrace. I got up from our very nice position and put my clothes back on. "You know what? Screw keeping things light and breezy"

"Whatever do you mean darling?" Kyoya asked sort of playfully.

"Well… you know we just told each other that we loved each other. I think we can stop being 'light and breezy' with each other. I think we should tell the Host Club about us." I said as I put air quotes around light and breezy because I mean we really weren't light and breezy in the first place. With both our personalities, we really couldn't be that light and breezy.

Kyoya nodded and said, "Yeah, I think we should. I love you Hina."

"I love you too." I said as I got back into bed with him and we fell asleep. For the first time in forever, I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

The next morning was nice because I woke up pretty early and I was looking at my very handsome boyfriend sleeping. Then it wasn't. After I stared at him a little, I went back to sleep until I was awoken by a very loud screech.

"OH MY GOD! KYOYA!? HINA!?" I heard and my eyes shot open at a very familiar voice.

"What the hell are you doing here you guys?!" I whisper yelled at the Host Club who was staring at us with all slightly different expressions. I sat up and lightly shook Kyoya awake. "Kyoya…our friends are here." I said in a monotonous voice.

"HmmmMmmdhfduhfdsi" I really couldn't tell what he was saying because this was the first time I had woken up with him. He then opened his eyes and smiled at me. I smiled back with my hand on his cheek. Then he gave the low blood pressure demon stare to the rest of the Host Club and this time Haruhi was also there. They were all scared and shocked at the same time. Probably because I just WOKE UP Kyoya Ootori without any consequences.

"Close you mouths goys." I told everybody. Go downstairs and wait for us." When they went downstairs, I turned to Kyoya who had on his glasses now and said, "I guess this is the time to tell them we're dating." Kyoya smiled at my little joke.

We went down the stairs and saw the Host Club waiting for us on Kyoya's couch. We sat down on the couch with them and they all stared at us, waiting for us to explain.

"Okay. Well, We're dating." I said simply. I didn't know what to say so I just stated the facts."

"We already knew." Honey-senpai said. My mouth hung open at that.

"Then why was Tamaki so surprised?" I asked.

"Well you two were _in bed _together! Tamaki yelled.

"Shut up you idiot." Kyoya said. My face was bright red at this point.

"Well okay yeah that makes sense…." I said to myself. "So… you guys all knew already? We were that obvious?"

"Well we thought you guys would end up eventually when we saw you here that day." Kaoru said.

"Yeah. I mean, you two would stare at each other and always sit together. It was really obvious you two liked each other." Hikaru said.

"Oh. I guess it was pretty obvious." I said while smiling and linking my arm with Kyoya's.

"So, what are you guys doing at my house so early in the morning?" Kyoya asked with an irritated sigh.

"It's 9 a.m. it isn't that early senpai" Haruhi says. I just laugh at that comment and look at Kyoya he has to ask his question again.

"Well we wanted to wake up Kyo-chan, then surprise you with some cake for being picked for the next Olympics!" Honey-senpai said.

"And we had this picked out for you to wear when you go to the Olympics." Hikaru said while Kaoru pulled out a beautiful chest guard. Not too fancy but it had delicate and intricate designs carved into it.

"Our mother designed it." Kaoru smiled while handing it to me.

"Oh My Gods guys! Thank you guys so much!" I yelled while I kind of got teary eyed.

"Why… why are you crying?" Tamaki questioned.

"I… I just… My mother never once did anything like this before. She never congratulated me when I won. Even when I won the gold. She just commented on my mistakes and that was it. She had never liked me. She always criticizes me and shuts me away. She even made me live away from the rest of the family when we got to Japan. I guess I just miss my friends and I have mommy and daddy issues. So thanks guys. For everything." I cried. I quickly wiped my tears and smiled. Kyoya wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into him and I saw that the Host Club had their mouths open at Kyoya's gesture. "Haha you guys we're dating. You need to get used to this now. We're going to be doing a whole lot more PDA from now on, so you guys better get used to it." I laughed.

"Okay now leave us alone. Get out of my house you idiots." Kyoya told them off.

After that they left and Kyoya and I had a lovely day indoors. Just being all cute and stuff.

**So that's another chap done! Thanks for reading! Please review **


	6. Chapter 6

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7ea4b7339811c61f43b9ddacc47c337f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hello! welcome to the 6th chapter! YAY! I found the pic on Tumblr. I don't know who drew it... I don't own PJO or OHSHC. /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1fe4136d61cf82f92192def20c6780be"Another month had passed. It was now May and I was yet again practicing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="eefbf8b1f70b6d2f7fb67ef0eb281c0f""Hey Hina! Can we watch?" Tamaki yelled while running towards me with the rest of the host club in tow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e40867dffb6b7916e1792962ce22f18c""Sure. I guess you can have a seat on the bleachers." I called back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6a2f760ba9ed78da484cca8db060a651"They sat down and I started shooting arrows again. I had my mortal quiver with my normal bows I used for olympic practice. I had to use those because these days people would come to watch. Mainly the Host Club, and I didn't want to see that my quiver didn't run out of arrows. I notched the arrow into my bow and pulled the string back. Just as I was about to release into the bullseye for the 20th time that day, a rainbow appeared right in front of me. I stopped myself from releasing the string. The rainbow held the happy face of Will Solace./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="048d6c5a37f5e6e6efb912789b889de2""Hey sis! Did anyone tell you already? You will not guess what just happened! I mean leena! (Aileen and Hina mixed together)" Will yelled. I was panicking because the Host Club was watching, but I was also super curious as to what Will was this ecstatic about./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5a46060d77fce312fda09cd0cf061a32""What?! What is it? Just tell me already!" I yelled back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="adc46696962265c07f0999c52eea1ab8""Leo's back sis! Leo Valdez is back!" Will screamed. I did not expect that. I just collapsed onto the ground and just stared at the ground. Kyoya rushed over to me and kneeled beside me asking me if I was okay./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9070c6a1fc2847c085cbc4dc6f1de799""I'm okay.. Thanks." I told Kyoya then got up from my spot on the ground. "Are you being serious? You're not shitting me are you? Because I swear to all the gods.. If you're kidding, I will never forgive you." I said while I cried./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a2b939da84942ac673e0ec9b18840654""Do you think I would kid you with something like this? Leo's back Leena! He came back with Festus and Calypso." Will told me. I couldn't believe this. I was so happy! I mean it was real. Leo, wasn't dead. He survived and he came back. I had to see him. I had to see my friend./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0f9938b37f6d3aab590610f3392e8915""Where is he right now? Is he at camp?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f5543ed3f8a7b93317d4675bcb0b6eaa""Yeah. He's getting beat up by the whole camp right now. There's a line. Everyone is taking numbers from Nico right now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fe1a85d85a9a67fd6c4a0d137123bef5""Well then save me a spot on that line." Then I kissed Kyoya quickly on the lips and felt my body being enveloped in light. I disappeared from that spot and reappeared in front of Will. the connection was still there. Now the whole Host Club was staring at me with wide eyes through the connection. "I'll tell you guys everything once I get back. Kyoya, can you explain the basics to them while I'm gone. I'll be gone for about a day because it takes a while to recharge. Thanks!" I told them before cutting the connection. "Where is that son of a bitch?!" I asked Will. He pointed towards the Dining Pavilion./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7903b046b251ed9c7e81f5dee2845eb5"I ran towards it and upon reaching it, I saw Leo being hit by the campers one at a time. I saw Nico handing out numbers and greeted him quickly before I took a number. I got to the line and soon it was my turn. I was really tired from the light travel I just did but this was one thing I had to do before I passed out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d6c342faec71ae2512c02ccde8324fb1""You BITCH!" I yelled as I hugged Leo hard. "Thank you, Leo. Thanks for not dying." I whispered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="60227934f2d230a01b741c123f5a7837""Woah! Is Aileen Hina Katayama being nice to me?" He said sarcasm dripping from his voice. I pulled away and punched him very hard in the stomach. You see I tried maintaining a bitchy presence most of the time with these demigods because well I was a 5'3" blonde. I didn't want any assholes not to take me seriously because I was being nice. I was just myself with my friends though, so Leo was referring to my fake persona./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2b530fcf7093fa1e8880c4d85f4af3d3""Welcome back Leo. DON'T YOU EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!" I yelled. After a few more sarcastic remarks I moved aside so that the next person could punch Leo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="57841f4598eb376453a15ebae3ac599d""You know you can stop trying to prove you're tough. We all know already." A familiar voice said laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="00918e45b9e6e4b479144fa21d798578""Percy!" I turned around and hugged him. "Hey, I missed you! How have you been?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="78297672ace0820b55e804768f476c7a""I'm good. Well you just missed a battle. You know your father is actually a mortal now?" He said smiling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a2e9b26cd02b4c0cbb89034cf39f8b09""Yeah I heard. Is he here?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3d7a20ac0f6418ce631e04f713c43a72""I'm right here Sunshine." I hear a voice. I look towards the voice and found a 16 year old kid with blue eyes and dark curly hair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ea42335b083883e2544c39fd20fc9cfa""Dad? What happened to you?" I asked. I mean he usually looked very different. It was weird seeing my father as a 16 year old./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2e6844765ae801bc5b40a7293112faad""Yes... It seems that I was blamed for Octavian's actions, and I've become... this." He says pointing at his body./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b2fd138ef23a8afd12826c565ac89b68""Yess... well.. It is good to see you I guess." I say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3550d493b073484be2def766926587c1""Where were you all this time?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d3a9dbdee422de6459aab9a24cdf82df""I was in Japan."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a3a7e1c29351ed42084a5a66af4d091f""I see." Apollo said. After that weird exchange, I went to the Apollo cabin and totally collapsed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d32eaeeb22e0e1f561f6219c14008a6f"The next morning, I woke up and looked at the time. It was about mid-day. I went out and stretched. I felt super refreshed and ready to go back. I said goodbye to everyone and traveled back to Japan. I was back at Kyoya's house and I went to my room to change into my pajamas since it was 5 in the morning. I then went to Kyoya's room. I quietly crawled into bed with him as he was obviously still sleeping. Kyoya shifted a bit and put his arm around me. I leaned into him and I fell dead asleep again in his embrace. I was tired from traveling again. All my energy was gone and there was no sunlight to energize me right now. I woke up many hours later alone on the bed. I checked my phone and I saw it was 1 pm. I realized it was a school day and I shot out of bed. I got ready as soon as possible and called a taxi to go to school./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="00eeedbe1a65899ec7b00dbbd2c3b6e8"As soon as I got to class, I just sighed and took a seat. Tamaki stared at me and Kyoya smiled. When class finished the three of us left to the Host Club. When I got in I was showered with questions./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c7e28d6a7ad337708779e27baa113c1f""What was that rainbow thing yesterday?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="16b3eeccb5835f584b06a5d94f7de138""How did you just disappear like that?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a72bd150801a668f8c210722e51c9bd7""Who are you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a31d2898cdb532fc67107b6d17f2d1fd""Do you have superpowers?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4b562aa3c047b2714490fd3c91541bc8""Okay guys! I'll explain. Just calm down for a sec. And shut up!" I yelled over the noise. "First thing, do you guys know anything about Greek Mythology?" It took about 2 hours to tell them. They couldn't believe it at first but as I explained and proved myself, like Kyoya, they all came around./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cda4ca5b4947f68e3c17696b68fbc57b"After that, weeks passed with the usual antics of the Host Club. Actually it was a little different. Kaoru, Hikaru, and Tamaki all realized their feelings for Haruhi. Then Haruhi also confessed her feelings towards Tamaki and thus I was right about who would end up with who. I did feel bad for Hikaru but also I really respected him for stepping away and just wanting Haruhi to be happy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="32209a20472f8fefedcd3932d1fb24b9"One day I got a devastating call from non other than Leo Valdez about how Jason fucking DIED. I immediately went to camp to see everyone and mourn with them and get ready for the funeral. (span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Okay I'm going off book here just because I don't want to write in any like too sad stuff. If Rick does this I wouldn't really like it but this a fanfic soooooo... yeah./span) Then while we were closing his coffin and about to bury him, Jason just... woke up. Which was em style="box-sizing: border-box;"not /emnormal. (understatement of the millennium) So turns out that there was some sort of complication in the underworld involving the three judges, Thanatos, and Hades soft side. Jason didn't remember what had exactly happened. One thing was clear. We were all very happy he was alive. Jason and Piper didn't get back together or anything though. They loved each other, just not so much as boyfriend and girlfriend anymore./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e73cdcb0f4a654c335dd4871c3701053"Now this whole coming back to life thing complicated a few things for the Underworld. It was not ideal for someone to just come back from something as fatal as this. Some of those new to the Underworld, those with souls still kind of intact, had started to react about this. Mostly complaining and whining. However, Jason continued to live and continue with his personal goal of making sure all the gods are equally recognized. This made Jason lowkey (highkey) popular with the gods, all the gods. Which eventually got the whiny souls of the underworld to shut up. I did feel bad for those who were complaining. I mean they were shown a person could come back from the dead, but then shut down because they saw that that boy was a golden boy, son of Jupiter, favored by the gods. I may be getting too into this. I really don't have much to do with this, other than the fact that Jason is my friend. But I was living in Japan and I wasn't really worried about this anymore. It had happened already and that was that. Life was going to go on regardless and I was still going to be studying in Japan and dating a secretly adorable and outwardly cold rich boy. So life was continuing. And I was loving it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c3bf2bdafd97157d357a63650167e327"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"So this was a kind of shaky ending I think but I guess I like it. Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it! I think I'll try to upload every week. Please review! Thx!/span/p 


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! This is chapter 7! Enjoy :)**

A few weeks later we were in the host club and I was on my 13th customer so far. I was smiling and talking with this first year girl about her friends and her relationships when one of the girls in the circle asked a question I was not expecting.

"Hina-san I heard you and one of the host club members are dating… Is it true?" I really didn't know how to respond. I honestly thought this was going to come up sometime but honestly I didn't think it would be _now_. I panicked and just kind of stuttered. The girls were staring at me very curious now. These heiresses of Japan's most profound institutions were staring at me, trying to gauge if this was true or not. Meanwhile, I looked like a deer caught in the headlights. I wanted to say proudly that yes I was dating someone here. But I knew for a fact that a few of the girls in earshot of me were here because of Kyoya. I also didn't want Kyoya to lose any customers.

"Yes I am. I'm sorry for keeping that from all of you for so long but I hope you understand." I said truthfully. I didn't want to risk telling them who it was because well.. Kyoya cares a lot about profits haha. But then something happened that I was not expecting _at all. _

"Well as a matter of fact, it's me she's dating." I heard Kyoya voice speaking calmly behind me. I saw the girl's faces change into shock the second they heard this. I could only imagine what the girls at Kyoya's table looked like. Kyoya put his hands on my shoulders and I instinctively reached across my chest and grabbed his hand.

After this little incident, yes Kyoya's customers went down a lot but he didn't seem to be too worried. I was getting a billion questions about what it was like to date someone like Kyoya. I answered as truthfully as I could.

Shortly after, Haruhi got a scholarship to study abroad in Boston. So a masquerade was organized. Haruhi wanted to tell everyone her secret. I was still dating Kyoya happily. We were going very steady and I was getting ready to go independent from my mother's custody. I had the papers and I just needed her signature. I was still living with the Ootori's and I was happy. We were now only a few weeks away from graduating and I was the happiest I have ever been in my entire life.

"Kyoya do you want to go shopping with me?" I asked as I walked into his room.

"What's in it for me?" He smiled.

"Well maybe I can pick out a watch for you while we're there… or… I can stay with you tonight after we have found the perfect dress. Who knows? I'll pay the price, don't worry.

I ended up buying a beautiful red ball gown and a beautiful black mask to match. For the price of Kyoya coming with me, I bought him a watch. Also when we got home, I gave him a little more than just a simple watch. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

The day of the party came and I was ready for it. (PICTURE)

I was just finishing my hair when Kyoya walked into my room. He was already done getting ready and he looked absolutely fabulous! I grabbed onto the part of my hair that just needed to be tied and smiled at my boyfriend.

"Hey there stranger." I said.

"Hello there my lady." Kyoya said while bowing playfully.

"Oh stop." I said while laughing as he came closer to me. I turned back to the mirror and tied my hair. Just then, Kyoya came behind me and hugged me from behind. I laughed and held onto his arms.

"Hahaha hmm.." I closed by eyes as I leaned back into Kyoya. Then something tiny and cold landed on my neck as the warmth of Kyoya left my back a little. I opened my eyes to look into the mirror again. I looked to the place on my neck where the cold little thing had landed. I saw a beautiful gold necklace that was similar to my bracelet in design. "Oh my gods! Kyoya! Thank you so much! I love it so much and I love you." I said as I turned around to face my amazing boyfriend.

"I love you too love. Payment for the watch and for being such an amazing girlfriend." He said as he took my face in his hands. Then he leaned down and kissed me. "We should get going." He said as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Yeah we should." I laughed.

We got to the party and I was floating on top of the world. Haruhi came out to the girls as a girl and they were surprisingly very okay with it. Not the reaction I expected at all. For the next couple of weeks shit went down. I sent the papers over to my mother and had to argue a little to get it signed. It finally happened though and I was now officially in nobody's hands. The Host Club had all planned to study abroad all together. Since Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai were both already out of high school and going to college, they had made a transfer. Kyoya and myself had made plans for Harvard. And with Kyoya's genius business brain he got in no problem. I had my archery to back me up. (**Harvard does have an archery program.. I think.**) Tamaki was going to Boston College and Haruhi was set to the road to Harvard with her scholarship to the best private high school in Boston. (**I didn't do my research here so IDK if there is any kind of private high school you can get a scholarship to… I'm pretty sure that's not a thing but that's what happens in the manga… sort of...so..**) I IMed all my friends at camp and in New York that I was coming back and they were all very happy.

It was finally the day of graduation and I was in my uniform waiting for my name to be called.

"Aileen Hina Katayama" The counselor said my name. I stood up and walked onto the stage to receive my diploma as all my friends (and boyfriend) screamed loudly for me. Well Kyoya didn't really scream he did have a very wide smile, one that's very rare, on his lips. As I was walking, I locked eyes with Kyoya and he was smiling at me while clapping elegantly. I sat back down in my chair and I looked at Kyoya again. He gave me a nod and I smiled. The ceremony ended and I was officially out of High School with a scholarship to Harvard for archery.

Shortly after the ceremony, Haruhi and Tamaki left for Boston. It was summer but they were going ahead to adjust to America during the summer break. At the airport, the girls found out that Haruhi was a girl…. Wait, didn't that already happen? It turns out they thought Haruhi was a feminine guy who had a fetish for crossdressing? Ok.. Wow, why are these girls so dumb? We said our goodbyes and left the airport.

A few days before we left for America, Kyoya's father called a gathering to congratulate the class of 2011 and to give a big announcement.

"Hello. Friends and family. I invited you all here today to congratulate the class of 2011 and to announce the next patriarch of the Ootori family." Mr. Ootori said. After that, the room became tense with anticipation. I held onto Kyoya's hand and looked over at him. He was trying to keep him cool demeanor. And it was working facially, but his hand squeezed my hand very tightly.

"The next heir to the Ootori group will be my third son, Kyoya Ootori." Mr. Ootori said as heads turned to Kyoya. I also looked over at his stunned face.

"Oh my gods Kyoya.." I whispered with tiny tears forming in my eyes. I knew how much this meant to him. He had worked so hard his entire life to meet his father's expectations, and become the head of the Ootori group as the third son. Something that many people said were impossible.

After the party, Kyoya and his family had a discussion. I was in my room organizing when Kyoya came into my room.

"Kyoya!" I said as I hugged him tightly. "Congratulations honey. You deserve it. I know you'll do great."

"I love you Hina." He said hugging me back.

"I love you too." I said as I pulled back from the hug and looked at him in the eyes. Then he leaned down and kissed me softly. It left a burning hunger for more when he pulled away. Being a simple girl, who just wanted to satisfy her needs, I leaned back up and kissed him again. This time more roughly than what he had given me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands landed on my waist. It was not too long before our clothes came off.

**Okay so Hope you liked this chapter! For Kyoya being the heir, I was thinking of the anime ending. So, that actually happened in my fanfic and that is what proved Kyoya's worth. Please review! **


End file.
